


Brick by brick

by Seana26



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Outlaw Queen - Fandom
Genre: #fluff, #outlaw queen, #pregnant regina, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: I saw a note on tumblr about a pregnant neighbor asking to share food becasue of her cravings...so here it is! Robin and Regina as neighbors, Robin sharing his food with her and since then Regina have a friend in him, but is it just friendship?





	Brick by brick

Regina was sitting in her favorite chair at her small house. She had moved in not long before, the house was cozy and even though she didn’t have much space, she loved her tiny house. Regina turned her TV on, she always did that while eating, so very often since she had found out about being pregnant. She was five months already, but she still had cravings, she could eat chocolate and hamburger at once and later eat ice cream as dessert, she didn’t mind it at all, she loved the feeling of growing a life inside of her and she tried to give the baby what it wanted. Every time she caressed her growing belly tears formed in her eyes, she knew that it would be hard to get through it without her love, Daniel, but she didn't have any other option, since Daniel was dead.  
Her mother had been so angry when she had found out that her daughter had gotten pregnant with a guy she didn’t approve, that she even tried to force Regina to marry another man and pretend the baby was his, but as soon as Regina had found out about her mother’s plans, she had ran away taking only a few things with her.  
Regina put some food into her mouth as suddenly the scent of something delicious came to her nostrils. She didn’t know what it was, but the scent made her crave it even more. At once she felt her baby move inside of her.

“Shh... sweet bean, we can’t have that, I don’t even know what it is,” she said, caressing her belly.

After a moment and a plate full of green beans and some meat, Regina walked to the kitchen to clean the dishes. She still had that scent on her mind, it would be easier for her to get to know her neighbors, but after the whole mother situation, Regina was afraid she would find her and force her to marry Leo against her will. She was trying to focus on the dishes when she felt her baby move again, she smiled, wiping her hands on the towel and putting them on her belly.

“We can’t just go there…” she said, looking at her stomach, “we didn’t even know who lives there.”

Regina looked at her front door, she knew it was crazy, but she couldn’t help it, took a little plate from her brown cupboard, her keys and left the apartment.

“If it’s some crazy old lady… you will be grounded.” she whispered at the stairwell, “at least till 21.” she smiled more to herself.

********  
Robin was very busy in the kitchen, he lived alone in a small flat, but that didn’t bother him. He liked being alone with himself, with his guitar and the best part of it for him was cooking. It was his ritual, after work he put some fire under the pot and made his own magic. He cut, mixed and looked at the boiling water and that made him relax, he had even bought new pots, pans and every other thing that could improve his cooking skills. Robin sometimes thought that if he didn’t play in the band, he would definitely become a cook. Today’s specialty was almost done - lasagne, was the dish he liked the most and he made it when he had enough time, the homemade pasta, tomato sauce and tons of cheese made it even more delicious. When he was ready to eat, the plate full of the amazing meal, Robin heard a knock on his door. He knew some of his neighbors, but most of them were at work or taking care of shopping before the weekend, Robin stood up and walked to the door.

“Hi!” a brown-eyed woman said, biting her lip, “we don’t know each other, I live next door,” she said, looking into his eyes.

“You moved a while ago, right?” he asked, smiling.

“Yes, yes!” she smiled too, “I’m sorry,” she told him, walking away.

“Wait! You knocked on my door for a reason, I want to know what it was.”

“The scent.” she said, “I… would like to ask you for a bit of what you cooked. I’m not crazy, it’s just… I’m pregnant and… I need to taste the thing you made or I’ll go nuts.” she said quickly.

Robin’s sight went from her face to her small belly, she was so beautiful that he hadn’t noticed it before. Her eyes were like liquid chocolate, her lips had turned red from her biting them all the time and Robin could swear that her skin shined.

“Please come in,” he said, letting her go first, “I have plenty of lasagne. It would be nice to share them with someone.”

“Thank you.” she smiled, walking into his house.

******

When Regina finished her meal she finally relaxed. Her baby was feed and that was the main reason why she had gone there, but after a few awkward moments, both of them had relaxed with each other. Regina had caught herself staring at Robin’s crystal blue eyes too much, she knew it was just her neighbor and there was no chance for anything between them. Her eyes became watery when she remembered herself about Daniel. She was close to crying and she really didn’t want that.

“Hey!” Robin said, touching her hand gently, “you didn't like the meal? I have a few more things in the fridge. I can make something else.”

“No!” she answered, “it was amazing, but I have to go now. I’m sure you have other things to do other than feed pregnant women.” she said, trying to get up.

“I don’t, in fact, I would like to be your personal cook.” he smiled, “I work at night mostly and cooking for two… well, three people is more fun than one.”

“I don’t want to bother..” she started.

“You don’t bother me at all. It’s better to have someone to talk to than sit alone, right?”

“Yes, you’re right, but at least let me make shopping for it? You can’t feed me… us.”

“Oh, no way! You can’t carry heavy things, I’m sure you husband would tell you the same.”

“I don’t have a husband or a boyfriend… I don’t have anyone actually.”

“Anyone? What about your mother? Father?” he asked.

“My father is dead and my mother… is… uhm crazy.” she said, looking at the floor, “I ran away from her, she wanted me to marry some rich guy and pretend it was his child.”

“She is crazy!” Robin shouted.

“Well, thank you for the lovely meal. I’m sure you need to rest before work.” she smiled, standing up.

“Wait!” he shouted before she opened the door, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Regina.” she bit her lip, “my name is Regina.”

******

It had been a month since Regina knocked at Robins door, she tried to help him with the cooking since then, but the only thing Robin let her do, was talking with him while he was working on their meal. Regina trusted him, for the first time in her life she had a special someone to share her life with. Regina trusted Robin so much that with every meal they shared together, she opened up a little bit more to him.

“Do you have a name for the baby yet?” he asked, eating spaghetti with her.

“Yes, it’s after my father and…” she looked into Robin’s eyes, “after Daniel.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s okay. I’m happy that I have someone to share it, you know, sitting all alone in a house isn’t funny at all.” she smiled, “Henry Daniel Mills.” she said, touching her belly.

“I love it!” he smiled with his eyes focused on her.

For Robin that month had been completely crazy, he never felt the things he felt when he was with Regina. Her smile made him happy, the way she bit her lip, the way her eyes shined when she laughed… all those things made him want to protect her and her unborn baby. Robin wanted to be with her all the time, but he wasn’t sure Regina felt the same way. He knew that she had gone through a lot and he didn’t want to push her.

“Regina,” her name rolled from his lips, “I was wondering if you…” he paused, “would like to, uhm…”

“Spill it Robin.” she smiled, “you know you can tell me everything.” she grabbed his hand.

“I was wondering if I could help you… when the baby arrives…”

Regina was looking at him with her eyes wide open, she knew he was a good guy, but she didn’t want to admit that she felt for him more than she should. Regina told herself that Daniel would want her to move on and make their baby happy, but she didn’t know if Robin was sure he wanted to raise a child that wasn’t his.

“Robin,” she stood up, “it’s very nice of you, but…”

“No, no ‘but’...” he started, “since you knocked at my door that day… I can’t stop thinking about you.” he said quickly.

“Robin…”

“Let me finish, I know you went through a lot, I admire you for your strength and love that you already love your child even though he is still inside of you. I want to give the same love to him… and to you.”

Regina looked into his eyes again, she knew he was telling the truth, but she was so confused that didn’t know what to answer. At once she pulled Robin closer to her body, she gazed at him as her soft lips met his, Robin hands immediately went to her waist, he also pulled her to him, his one hand caressing her belly while the other tangled into her dark locks. After a moment both of them needed some air, their lips parted and after a second both of them smiled at each other.

“Can I?” Robin asked, pointed at her tummy.

“Of course,” she answered.

Robin kneeled so his face was right in front of Regina’s belly, he caressed it for a moment and after it, he finally spoke. His voice was soft and tender and Regina couldn't help, but close her eyes, listening to his soft words.

“You don’t know me yet, but I’ll take care of you and your mom. Maybe I’m not your biological father, but I will love you forever just like I’ll love your mom.” he lifted his eyes up.

Tears started to fall from Regina’s lashes, she would never think that she would find a man like Robin, who would truly care about her, about her baby and that made her happy. After she had found out about Daniel’s death, her world had fallen apart, but now Regina felt that she could build her happiness again, brick by brick, with Robin.


End file.
